


Soft as cotton candy

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, M/M, Please check notes for individual warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles made for this year's 3 sentence ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. N/Leo - Pet café

**Author's Note:**

> Posting all the fics done for this fest as a complete work, which were lots of fun to do, especially for those whose prompters I knew.

"I can't believe you're jealous because they like me more than you," Hakyeon laughs, soft against Taekwoon's ear, poking playfully at Taekwoon's arm, happier than he's been lately.

That's not it, Taekwoon wants to say, because that's not it at all, because it would be stupid, but the real reason is not something he can say out loud, not yet, so he huffs and looks away from his smile.

You're not paying attention to me, he thinks, the words repeating over and over, but he knows he sounds childish and stupid, so instead he goes to buy them something to drink and admires from afar how for once his smile seems to reach his eyes.


	2. Gen - Produce 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [alunsina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina).

"I'm here, I'm here," Hongbin says, rushing from the kitchen, popcorn bowl in his hands and sitting between Hakyeon, who has his butt on the edge of the couch, and the armrest. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Nope, you still can change your bet," Hyuk mumbles distractedly, reaching for the bowl from where he's sitting by Hakyeon's other side, "he hasn't said a word yet, so I maybe he won't cry at all."  
  
Hongbin looks at Hakyeon, at how tense he is and how he doesn't notice anything but the TV in front of them, how his hands grip the edges of the couch and how he doesn't seem to notice he's doing that either, his eyes already welling up from the emotion and _how much these girls have worked_ (Hakyeon's words, not his), and he smirks, looks at Hyuk. "Don't worry, he will."


	3. N/Leo - Leo gets turned into a hamster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Slashedsilver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/pseuds/slashedsilver)

Hakyeon is enjoying his free morning, preparing himself a nice tea, waiting for the milk to get warm, when he sees it.  
  
A hamster.  
  
In the middle of the living room.  
  
He would ask if it belongs to any of them, but they all decided to use their free day to go to the new amusement park that opened near the city. No one to ask about, then.  
  
There's still some time before the milk gets hot enough, so he gets close to the little thing and crouches in front of it. He looks afraid, but doesn't move, and Hakyeon gets curious.  
  
"Hey there, you cute thing," he coos. "How did you get here? Who brought you here? You're so cute, I wonder how they managed to sneak you in and keep you hidden for who knows how long."  
  
As he talks, his hands move closer to it, cautious in case it gets frightened. When the hamster notices it, he eyes his hands, warily, but his ears flick, as if he's still listening to whatever he has to say.  
  
When his hand is close enough, he lays it flat on the floor and points at it with his other hand. "Come on little friend, hop in!" he coos, but the hamster doesn't seem convinced, so he tries again. "I'll give you food!"  
  
And that works.  
  
" _That_ you understood, right?" If Hakyeon didn't think it would be crazy, he'd believe that the animal in his hands just squinted at him, judging him.  
  
He gets it food and it eats and as it does it, Hakyeon can't help but be reminded of someone. He knows it's silly and that there is no way Taekwoon has been transformed into an actual hamster, but that doesn't stop him from thinking about it. And maybe start calling the animal Taekwoon in his mind, too.  
  
He's alone, no one will never know.  
  
He starts to pet it distractedly, with his finger scratching the little animal's back. He doesn't think much about it, until he notices that the little thing has closed his eyes and his shape is... way less round than before.   
  
"You're so cute, tiny Taekwoon," he says as he stands up to reach for his phone. He needs to capture this.  
  


###

  
  
When Taekwoon wakes up as a human again, alone in Hakyeon's bed, he realizes that no, it wasn't a bad dream, and runs as fast as he can to his own room.  
  
The worst of it it's not Hakyeon moping around for the lost hamster, thinking that it was his own fault that it can't be found now, but how much Taekwoon misses Hakyeon's hands scratching his back.


	4. N/Leo - Fairy prince AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Slashedsilver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/pseuds/slashedsilver)
> 
> From the same canon as [this ficlet](http://greenerleaves.livejournal.com/1451.html#cutid2)

"Sing for me?"  
  
The night is dark and clear, the stars looking brightly from where they are sitting on the grass. It takes a while for Taekwoon to answer but when he does, the soft sound of his voice fills the space around them, and Hakyeon can see the effect it has, little fireflies appearing at the clearing around them, nearby flowers opening like the sun was shining bright on the sky, and the music inside him, like magic, enchanting him.


	5. N/Leo - VIXXSCHOOL AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Slashedsilver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/pseuds/slashedsilver)

It's late on their last day before their graduation, saying goodbye seemed like a good idea, the sun going down a perfect metaphor for this part of their lives. The sunset makes Hakyeon want to take pictures, of Taekwoon beside him, of the city beyond them, of the rest of his friends, their friends, who will be staying here next year, preparing a little decoration for a farewell party.  
  
He hasn't said anyone he's moving to the city to go to college -- It wasn't a sure thing at first and he didn't have the guts to tell them after, and he hasn't asked Taekwoon about his plans after.   
  
It's better not knowing, not after being dancing around each other for that long without getting nowhere, never being the time.  
  


###

March comes and Hakyeon is lost and nervous and a little excited, entering his first class, sitting near the front row so he can take good notes. He's there a little early and that gives him time to observe the people he'll be sharing class with, the ones trickling in little by little, nervous expressions on them. He waves and smiles when they make eye contact with him, and some come close to sit near him and strike conversation, but even then he never stops looking, and that's when he sees him.

Hair longer, and black, and the same face he'd recognize anywhere.


	6. Hakyeon/Wongeun - Stop taking such cute pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [pikasoos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos)

Hakyeon receives the message as soon as he enters his room, face clean from any residual make up. “ _How was your day?_ ” Wongeun sends. “ _I just got home,_ ” reads the next message.

 

“Fine, of course.” He's tired and his muscles hurt, but it's the kind of hurt that comes after practice, and he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of it. “We practiced the new choreo,” he sends, and goes to finally change into more comfortable clothes, leaving the phone on his bed.

 

He’s pulling up his pants when the phone pings and Hakyeon can’t help but smile, imagining Wongeun following pretty much the same routine, probably playing with his dogs as he waits for Hakyeon to answer.

 

He lays in bed when he's done changing, getting comfortable on top of the covers before he picking up his phone again. “ _I'm sure it's really sexy,_ ” the message reads, “ _it’ll suit you._ ”

 

Hakyeon pretends he's not blushing while he types his answer. “I hope you do follow the promotions this time,” he types, and takes a picture of his frowny face.

 

The answer comes up immediately. “ _But I did!_ ”

 

Hakyeon laughs out loud, imagining Wongeun’s offended face, and sends a laughing emoticon as his only answer.

 

He starts to prepare his stuff for tomorrow, and when he lays in bed again and looks at his phone again there are several new messages.

 

“ _I really did watch them._ ”

 

“ _You're really unfair, you know._ ”

 

Hakyeon frowns for real this time, and sits, confused.

 

“Unfair, why? I watched all your dramas and films.”

 

This time the messages take longer to arrive, every second feeling like an eternity. He takes a picture of his pout and sends it.

 

“ _That's not it._ ”

 

“ _I told you once, you should stop taking such cute pictures._ ”

 

All the tension leaves his body and lays back again. So that was it.

 

“Stupid,” he sends when his heart rate is back to normal. “You scared me.”

 

He leaves his phone beside his head, and is thinking how glad he is to not be sharing a room anymore, when his phone rings, _actually rings_.

 

He's so surprised, he picks it up without checking the caller.

 

“Ah, hyung, don't get mad”, Wongeun’s voice sounds soft through the speaker, “You're too easy to tease.”


	7. N/Leo/Ken - Cheer up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [pikasoos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos)

When he comes back from the studio, he finds them together playing some videogame in front of the tv, or at least that's what they started with, because what they are actually doing is laughing and tickling each other, Hakyeon managing to be on top of Jaehwan, and Jaehwan going ruthlessly for Hakyeon's weak points; Taekwoon is surprised when he feels a tug of something unpleasant inside him at the image and goes straight to the kitchen trying to ignore it.  
  
He's so focused on the fridge and trying to see what he could eat to distract himself that he doesn't notice the laughing stopping and the steps coming closer, so when he hears a voice right beside his ear whispering "Taekwoonie," with a sing-song voice, and a pair or arms circling his waist, he nearly jumps; instead, he gets very very still, "Are you okay? You didn't even say hi," says Jaehwan from behind him.  
  
He closes the fridge, turning his face to look at Hakyeon, who is looking at him with a knowing smile, and feels Jaehwan hook his chin on his shoulder. He doesn't even try to pry him away, and when Hakyeon notices it his smile gets a little wider before getting closer to him too, "You know what, Jaehwanie? I think Taekwoon here just needs a big hug."


	8. Hakyeon/Wongeun - Tricked into watching a horror movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [alunsina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina)

"I hate you so much."  
  
"You like me a little," Wongeun says, taking the tickets from the counter, and turns around to look at Hakyeon, not moving from the ticketing queue. "Come on, don't stand there, you're blocking the way."  
  
"I don't know why I even like you," Hakyeon grumbles, catching up with Wongeun as he gets through the door. He might be pouting a little. "And you owe me a ticket to a decent movie."  
  
"I'm cute sometimes," Wongeun says while they search for their seats, smiling cheekily at him. They are close to the back, easier to keep their privacy, and since the room still empty, he gets close to Hakyeon and whispers near his ear, "and I give awesome kisses."


	9. N/Hyuk - Suit kink

He's waiting with the filming staff, sitting on the back of the room and talking to his sister on the phone when Hyuk enters the room and everyone turns to look at him, and Hakyeon understands why the moment his eyes land on him.  
  
He's crossed paths with gorgeous people ever since he entered the entertainment industry, but Hakyeon has never been left breathless so fast. He's almost glad he didn't know this about himself. _Almost_  
  
The problem is that he can't stop looking. The shape of the jacket makes him seem even bigger than he is, slimmer, broader, maybe even taller. He's listening to the director giving directions to him with his hands on the uniform pockets, and the arm shape gets unfairly flattered by the sleeves.  
  
By the time Hakyeon recovers enough to actually pay attention to what's happening they are in the middle of shooting, and he doesn't know how he'll survive monitoring this later, when he's talking with such a serious face and his deep voice, looking so much like a grown up and like every other reason he has thought to not give in (every reason he repeats to himself every time they are too close) doesn't exist anymore.   
  
They finish the take successfully after a couple of takes and Hakyeon starts to get his things together, thinks he might get away without being discovered until he sees Hyuk looking back at him and smiling right before bowing slightly in his direction.


	10. N/Leo - I've written pages and pages trying to rid you from my bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [alunsina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina)

He's adjusting his mic, being ushered to the other side of the arena for his own performance, when he hears the first notes of the song starting to play, and can't help but pay attention.  
  
He had been very secretive with his song, not wanting to show it before it was done. No one had questioned it then, Hakyeon's quite the perfectionist after all, but now that Taekwoon is about to hear it for the first time, the sound reaching even backstage, he thinks he maybe should have asked.  
  
And now it's too late, it's too late to know, too late to fix anything. He thinks of the way he shies away from him now, the way he doesn't smile at him, the way he used to smile then. He hurts but keeps walking, and hearing his voice breaks him in pieces little by little.  
  
He's climbing the stage, about to sit on the armchair waiting for him, but he stops and looks at him as he finishes the song. He remembers the notebooks and notebooks Hakyeon has been keeping, the detail suddenly important, and he just knows this is for him.  
  
This is goodbye.


	11. N/Leo - The reason of him not wanting to show his skin

The second Taekwoon looks at him Hakyeon is sure that he knows, squintig his eyes in this cute way of his, looking at the bandage peeking under the hem of his shirt.  
  
"I can't believe you actually did it."  
  
He also knows that the moment they can get with it, the moment everyone is asleep, Taekwoon will ask him to take the bandage away, show him the ink now marking his skin forever following the shape of his bones, and how he'll follow that shape with his fingers softly, making Hakyeon gasp at the touch and Hakyeon can't wait for it, but he has to, so for now he nods, and hides it.


	12. N/Hyuk - Marriage proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [alunsina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina)

"It's the fourth wedding we're going this year," Sanghyuk says, plopping himself unceremoniously by Hakyeon's side, taking the invitation he had in his hands, "you're getting too old to keep going to your friends' weddings."  
  
He can hear Hakyeon mumbling, and he smiles and turns himself around, shifting so Hakyeon's holding most of his weight and he can look at him in the eye, "Don't you want to have one of your own?"   
  
For a second Hakyeon stops breathing, and coughs, and Sanghyuk is delighted by his reaction, until Hakyeon recovers himself and bows down to leave a kiss on his forehead, "If you want me to say yes, you're going to have to propose _properly_."


	13. N/Leo/Ken - I just want cuddles and attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [pikasoos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos)

Comeback preparations take a toll on everyone, Jaehwan knows he's not some kind of special case and that all of them are in need of a full night of sleep, but when he exits the recording studio that night after finishing his part of the new album and getting scolded for not resting his voice enough, clock inching closer to the morning hours, he just wishes he could actually get home to sleep instead of heading to the practice room where he knows everyone is waiting for him.  
  
He texts them that he's on his way from the car, seconds away from falling asleep against the window, and doesn't see the cute emoticon Hakyeon sends him until he's getting closer to the practice room, still half asleep; it's not his fault that he doesn't notices that there is no music until he enters and finds everyone scattered across the room, most of them asleep, except Hakyeon, whose eyes light up and nudges Taekwoon's head as soon as he sees Jaehwan by the door.  
  
Jaehwan wants to ask what's going on, why aren't they practicing, but Hakyeon and Taekwoon move from each other to give him a space to sit in, curling around him the moment he does, Taekwoon's head against his shoulder now, Hakyeon throwing his arm around him and whispering, "I got us an hour, get some rest," before kissing Jaehwan's forehead and closing his own eyes.


	14. N/Leo - Sweetest you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [friedlittlefish](http://friedlittlefish.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Warning: Genderbended Neo

She knows what everyone sees when they see her: she's too tall, hair too long, eyes too sharp.  
  
It's only when she feels Hakyeon's hands caressing her neck, holding her in place; when they hold hands while walking on the street; when she sees her shivering and puts her own scarf around her neck; when she kisses her tears away that she feels anything but.  
  
It's only when she feels the words whispered against her skin that she can believe to be as sweet as candy.


	15. Gen - VIXX at the beach

"Come on, come on, if we do it before he wakes up we can take pictures," Hongbin says emptying a bucket as Hyuk snickers while he pours the sand on top of the sleeping in front of him.  
  
They hear Hakyeon's voice in the background, not really scolding them, "When he starts destroying everything you love, I don't want to hear about it," not stopping them either.  
  
"You think we can shape it as a mermaid?" Jaehwan helpfully suggests and Wonshik cackles as he nods and starts to shape Taewoon's new mermaid boobs.


	16. N/Hyuk - Love me tomorrow

For all Sanghyuk likes to pretend to not care, he has to admit that the waiting is one of the most nerve-wrecking things he's had to do.  
  
Writing the note was easy, he had been thinking about those words more time than he'd even be comfortable admitting and sneaking around to get near Hakyeon hyung's desk was difficult enough that he didn't have to think about it, but waiting... waiting was proving to be the most difficult thing of all this... _confession_ thing.  
  
He doesn't know how much time passes, lost in his thoughts, but then Hakyeon hyung's suddenly there and even though he hasn't said anything, his smile tells Sanghyuk enough.


	17. N/Ravi - Someone gets a black eye

"You told me you wouldn't laugh," Wonshik pouts, indignant, trying to not get infected by Hakyeon's laugh -- it wouldn't help his case.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," Hakyeon says as he sobers up a little, eyes still glinting as he picks up the concealer and starts working with it around Wonshik's eye, covering the bruise around his eye. It gets quiet, Hakyeon carefully applying make up and blending around like a make up artist, Wonshik admiring his concentrated face up close.   
  
The peace doesn't last long as Hakyeon's expression gets replaced by a smirk and Wonshik just knows that he's remembering the damned incident.  
  
"Come on, don't make that face, I just find that you deciding to climb that tree because a four year old _stranger_ asked you to is the most adorable thing I've ever heard."


	18. N/Leo - Coffee shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: "Accidently knocked over/broke something in my favorite coffee shop and now everyone's looking at me and I don't know what to do au"

The broken teacup stares at him from the floor, and Taekwoon looks at it like it's going to pull itself back if he wishes for it really really hard.   
  
Of course, nothing happens, but he tries anyway, because the alternative is to look up and face the fact that he just broke the most popular cup of the whole tiny exhibition the coffeeshop is offering, some one-of-a-kind design that, admittedly had been gorgeous... before he got distracted by Hakyeon's voice whispering in his ear and dropped everything he was holding.  
  
The only thing making it better is Hakyeon's hand soothing on his back and trying to cheer him up by buying him "this coffee you always take, the one that makes you smile".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/captaineoo)!


End file.
